War of Heart vs Soul
by Death's Tender Lover
Summary: As Ciel struggles with his new life as a demon, he must figure out if it is the soul or the heart that truly makes one who they are. "It defied all...logic that he should feel any thing at all. If the soul was the essence of a person...how was it that he could still feel beyond mere physicality. Most importantly why couldn't he stand the sight of Sebastian without feeling...guilt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Black Butler_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. I own no rights to _Black Butler_ or its characters.

 **Author's Notes:** Some dialogue is directly from the anime. All credit goes to the respective writer(s).

Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

For three days Ciel had refused to leave the bed in the small, dingy room that Sebastian had rented. With little desire to make their way into hell _yet_ Sebastian had found a low establishment inn, Beelzebub's Pleasure (Ciel had been too exhausted to note the irony of the name in regards to their current situation), for them to recover and figure out their next move.

As a demon Ciel didn't require sleep; physically his body felt well rested. Emotionally and mentally, however, was a different story all together. Thoughts and emotions raced through the young demon's mind. The initial relief he had felt from losing his soul and reawakening as a demon had all but vanished under the weight of indecisive thoughts and fickle emotions.

The loss of his soul made Ciel feel like he was free floating in that lake where Alois Trancy and the demon Hannah had stolen it. On one hand Ciel's life was now safe from virtually any threat. Beyond demon swords held within the breasts of female demons the young demon was essentially untouchable. On the other hand, Ciel was now an immortal being, an eternal child destined to never find peaceful rest and to be alone forever with no companion other than his eternal butler.

Thoughts of Sebastian in particular were what was torturing the young demon's psyche the most, prompting him to order Sebastian into a separate room, unable to stand the sight of the older demon at the moment.

Since Ciel had become a demon, a complete change in Sebastian's personality had occurred. Literally overnight Sebastian had gone from a cheerful and generally amused individual to a distant and cold creature. The sudden change in the demon's disposition reminded Ciel way too much of the Trancys' demon Claude. Beyond Claude's sickening obsession with him, Ciel had taken an instant and instinctive dislike of the demon. Where Sebastian had adapted to acting human so well that at times Ciel was convinced he was, Claude was a stoic stature, an apathetic thing with no desire other than devouring any soul that struck his fancy at the current moment. Ciel had once asked Sebastian if he desired to eat other souls to tie him over until the day came when he would devour Ciel's. Sebastian had instantly responded that Ciel's soul was the only one he desired and that no other soul could possibly measure up to the delicate perfection Ciel's soul apparently was. Instead of being frightened or disgusted Ciel had felt a warm pleasure at the thought that Sebastian considered his soul superior to all others.

As memories of the once cheerful butler ran through his mind, Ciel felt an increasing frustration. He found the changes in Sebastian disturbing, (the thought of spending forever with a second Claude was distressing to say the least) but what baffled Ciel was the fact that he _cared_ at all.

His soul was gone; the life force that was the essence of humanity had been apparently obliterated from his demon body. Yet Ciel was _still_ Ciel. He didn't care about material things; he had been perfectly honest when he told the servants he could care less if they burned the mansion down and when he told Sebastian he didn't care where their current destination was considering they were both going to end up in hell eventually. Despite this new found carelessness Ciel still had feelings. He could have devoured the souls of everyone he knew; it would have eliminated any suspicion of his so-called "death" for as he's told several enemies in the past before Sebastian eliminated them, the dead tell no tales. Not only had Ciel not done that, he had no _desire_ to do it. For if he had given in to his demon nature, had he consumed the soul of Elizabeth during their last dance for instance, not only would he have been unsatisfied he would have actually grieved the loss.

It just didn't make any sense; it defied all rationale and logic that Ciel should feel any emotion at all. He was soulless, a demon, one of the damned. If the soul was the essence of a person, an origin point from which all feelings and emotions were born, how was it that he could still feel beyond mere physicality. Why couldn't he just accept things the way they now were and begin his eternal existence as a demon without a second passing thought of his once human life? Most importantly why couldn't he stand the sight of Sebastian without feeling crushing _guilt_? That's right, to his complete disgust Ciel had banished Sebastian from his presence, had not moved from this crummy bed for three days because unexplained guilt filled every inch of his body.

Ciel snorted angrily (why wasn't it apathetically at the very least?) and threw the pillow he had been lounging upon across the room with a snarl of irritation.

He had never felt guilt in the three years of acquaintance with Sebastian. After Sebastian had plucked him from his cage of misery and had in turn given him the power to extract his revenge against those who had humiliated and destroyed his life, Ciel had vowed to never again feel any sort of guilt for his actions. He would live and die free from guilt, regret, or remorse, cutting down all those who dared stand in the path between him and the vengeance he so craved. Why was it then, that the sight of Sebastian, a mere pawn in the game he had played in life, a demon that was going to kill him in the end and make a meal out of his very soul, a mere servant, inspired feelings he had never felt before and most certainly should not feel now?

Ciel clutched his head as if trying to stifle the unwanted thoughts and emotions that tormented him. Why was it that as a demon he seemed to feel more than he had ever felt as an ensouled human? Another question sprang into the young demon's mind, causing him to sit up straight as a rod. _Where was his soul now?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian come here."

A moment later Sebastian entered with a bored grimace that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face of late.

"You called, my lord?"

Refusing to beat around the bush Ciel got right to the point. Swallowing down the despicable guilt that threatened to spill at Sebastian's very presence, the young demon lord asked the question that had been burning his thoughts since it crossed his mind.

"Where is my soul?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprised confusion.

"Pardon me, my lord?"

"My soul, where is it?" Ciel repeated.

"I honestly don't know."

Ciel froze as if he had just been shot.

"What do you mean you don't know? Surely you know where a soul goes after death."

"My knowledge of souls is limited to taste alone, my lord. I don't know nor much care where a soul goes if not into my stomach."

"Do you know of any being who would know where a soul goes after it leaves its owner?"

"I reckon a grim reaper may know. My lord if I may be so bold, why do you wish to know?"

Ciel didn't answer, thoughts racing. _Perhaps there's a way…_

Determination shone in Ciel's blue eyes as he stood up from the bed.

"Sebastian, dress me at once. There's somewhere I need to go. You may go and do as you wish until I get back."

You're going alone?" Sebastian asked with a shocked expression as he dressed Ciel.

"Yes, I don't know how long I'll be, but I will return as soon as I can."

"Very well, my young lord," Sebastian sighed, a baffled expression on his face. _What new game are you playing my little demonic imp?_

"If I may ask master, where are you going?" Sebastian asked as Ciel headed out the door.

"London," Ciel responded without a backwards glance as he left the puzzled demon to his thoughts.

…

"Why good evening my dear Earl Phantomhive. I did not expect to see you ever again after the announcement of your death. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the reaper purred.

"I have no time for your games, Undertaker," Ciel responded with a glare.

"On the contrary, you have all the time in the world and forevermore milord," Undertaker responded with a grin.

"So you know what I am then," Ciel stated, untying the eyepatch that covered his contract marked eye, eyes flickering to reveal their demonic maroon color.

"Indeed I do, but what I don't know is what a demon such as you wants with someone like me," Undertaker responded as he began to stroke a skull on his desk.

"As a reaper you know where souls go after they leave a body if they aren't consumed by a demon first. So tell me, where is my soul," Ciel demanded.

"Ah yes, but first things first Phantomhive. Even for demons, payment for my services is still the same. Give me the gift of true laughter and I will answer your question," Undertaker stated with a salivating smile.

Ciel's lips curved into a cruel smirk.

"You want laughter do you? Here's the funniest thing I bet you have heard in a long time. I am a demon, eternally cursed to eat souls and walk the earth. My only companion is my demonic butler who hates my very being, and yet I am trying to find my soul with the intention of giving it to him to devour so he can break our contract and be freed from my side because apparently even without a soul I still have feelings. I feel guilty for enslaving the very creature that would have killed me in the end."

As Ciel finished explaining his ridiculous quest the Shinigami fell to the floor, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"That… that is so hilarious… you silly child, looking for his soul to give to his demon butler… oh that is just too rich. Oh milord, you spoil me," Undertaker breathed between laughter.

"Yes, well I've held up my part of the bargain, now it is time for you to follow up on yours," Ciel reminded him.

"Yes I suppose it is," Undertaker chuckled as his laughter finally began to die, "Generally souls are collected by reapers and sent to another plane to be judged. Occasionally a reaper will find a soul deemed worthy to go on living as the owner will have a positive impact on the world, but these souls tend to be the exception rather than the rule."

"Yes, yes I know all that but what of _my_ soul," Ciel asked impatiently.

"Patience my demon lord, I am getting there. Your soul is a special and rare case indeed. Since you entered a contract and consequently promised your soul to a demon your soul falls out of our jurisdiction. Even though you are a demon your soul is off limits for any reaper to process."

"So my soul hasn't been sent anywhere and is no longer in my body?"

"Correct my lord."

"I'm assuming souls don't just vanish, so where exactly is my soul located at the moment."

At this Undertaker began to chuckle again.

"What's so funny?" Ciel demanded with a glare.

"Only that my lord doesn't know where his soul is. Your soul is in the place it has always been since you sold it to a devil three years ago. I told you to keep a careful watch over your soul only because the container that holds it could be easily misplaced. It seems I was right in that matter."

"Container? What are you prattling on about?"

"Why milord, don't you know? When someone sells their soul to a demon, the soul leaves the body so as not to tempt the demon's hunger and thus ending the contract prematurely. It is usually stored in the contracted's most prized possession."

 _Prized possession? That means…_ Ciel's ruby eyes widened as realization almost brought him down to his knees. _Of course._

 _"_ _Lovely blue ring. I wonder, does your soul turn this color when you die," the disguised Alois Trancy asks._

 _"_ _What now?" Ciel questions, unnerved with the turn this conversation has taken._

 _"_ _That same blue," Alois continues, staring into Ciel's uncovered eye and cupping his face, "The same lovely color as your ring."_

 _"_ _What are you on about?" Ciel questions irritably._

 _"_ _I wonder Lord Phantomhive, if we were one, if we were, could I have that same illusive blue for my soul?"Alois asks cheekily._

Ciel hadn't understood at the time, but now thinking about the family heirloom, the only thing he had left of his parents, he couldn't help but remember that deep, royal blue that seemed to glow and oscillate right before one's eyes. If what Undertaker said was true, if his soul was truly contained in his most prized possession, then it was in that ring. The ring that was the essence of the Phantomhives themselves.

"Does that answer your question, milord?" questioned Undertaker as Ciel recovered.

"Yes, it did. Thank you for your time Undertaker, you've been extremely helpful as usual. I'll take my leave now and leave you to your work."

"You're very welcome, milord. Do remember that souls are very fickle business, especially when demons are involved."

As he watched the once mortal Earl Phantomhive walk out the door, he chuckled to himself.

 _I have to say, he is without a doubt the most fascinating soul I've ever encountered in all my years on earth as a Shinigami. It's no wonder the demon wanted the little earl's soul for his own. I wonder if young Phantomhive even knows how deeply he truly feels for that demon butler of his._

…

"Sebastian Michaelis you are an idiot," Ciel announces as he arrives back at the inn. He was gone for two days, lost in his thoughts, staying in a cheap motel in London for a night before boarding a train destined for the town where Beelzebub's Pleasure lied, a few miles away from the edge of London.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked in a bewildered and irritated tone.

"We're both imbeciles," Ciel continued, "It was right there under our noses the whole time."

"What in the world are you going on about," asked an exasperated Sebastian.

"My soul, you moron. I knew where my soul is," Ciel says with a smug smirk.

Sebastian's eyes widen. Could it actually be possible he still had a chance to swallow that ripe, untarnished soul and end his eternal servitude?

"Where is it?" Sebastian asked with an unusual desperation. The demon could safely say he had never felt desperate in his millennium of existence, but regarding Ciel Phantomhive's tainted soul his pride could go to hell as far as he was concerned, no pun intended.

"It's in my most prized possession," Ciel stated.

Sebastian stared at the young demon in confusion before his eyes widened in sudden understanding. There was only one possession Ciel had prized beyond all others.

 _The ring. Of course, it was in the ring._

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as Sebastian threw his head back and began to laugh. He laughed loud and hard, amazed that in his complete rage and devastation at the loss of Ciel's soul he hadn't stopped to think exactly _where_ the soul he so desired ended up at. It made sense that Ciel's soul hadn't found its way to heaven or hell, considering there was no grim reaper to collect it at the lake when Ciel "died" and was reborn as a fiend of hell. Technically speaking Ciel had never _died_ in the traditional sense of the word. Rather, he had just been _turned_ into a demon.

Sebastian laughed even harder when he suddenly remembered the moment he completed the Trancy maze, only to be greeted with the sight of Ciel cradled in Hannah Annafellow's arms, sealed eye flickering between insignias before settling on a ghastly turquoise pentagram as two rings, black where once ruby and sapphire shined, lied at the demoness' and her contractors' feet.

Sebastian couldn't believe his own cluelessness in missing the significance of the blackened Phantomhive ring. He _had_ had enough common sense to snatch it up before that traitor Claude Faustus got any ideas, however. The last he had saw of the ring was when he had placed it on Ciel's nightstand after they had returned to the mansion. _Which means…_

Abruptly Sebastian scooped up Ciel in his arms, already outside of the inn before Ciel could protest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked with an almost teasing tone.

" _We_ , my brilliant little tyrant, are going to find my dinner as I am _beyond_ starving."

Ciel let out an affectionate snort as Sebastian swiftly changed forms with a grin wider than Ciel had ever seen it before.


	3. Chapter 3

They landed on the manor grounds with a caw and feathers cascading around their feet. Sebastian had cradled Ciel with the loyal protectiveness he hadn't displayed since the battle between the Trancy demons when Alois had threatened to take away everything Ciel had left in the world. Sebastian of course hadn't let that happened.

Time after time Sebastian had proven his loyalty to Ciel and the name Phantomhive. _It's past time he reaped the reward for all of his devoted efforts,_ Ciel thought with alkaline reluctance. Demon or not he was apparently still Ciel Phantomhive and his word was his bond. As a demon it _shouldn't_ matter to him whether his servant got his hard earned reward, but it was too late to dwell upon that as they approached the manor.

As they stepped through the doorway both demons froze as they heard a voice shrieking at them. Ciel suddenly had an armful of a sobbing Elizabeth decked in an out of character black dress.

"Oh, Ciel! My beloved Ciel! I thought you were gone forever," Lizzie sobbed.

Ciel patted her back in a comforting gesture, speechless and trying to figure out how he was going to explain, well, _everything_. He almost growled in frustration.

"Young master, Sebastian, are you back so soon?" Finny asked as he and all the other servants had swiftly gathered down the stairs at the sound of Lady Elizabeth's cries.

Um, young master, what's up with your eyes?" Baldroy asks.

All the servants except Tanaka looked at Ciel with wide eyes and Elizabeth sprang out of Ciel's arms with a small shriek, eyes full of fear at the sight of Ciel's blood red eyes.

Ciel quietly cursed under his breath and looked at Sebastian. He was almost relieved to see Sebastian with an amused smirk on his face as he raised his eyebrows in a questioning look, curious as to how Ciel would handle the situation.

Ciel released a long, suffering sigh.

"Do you care to explain the situation or should I?

…

"So both of you are demons?" Baldroy asked yet again.

"Yes," Ciel replied with a sigh. Despite a seemingly endless supply of questions from the servants and Lizzie, Ciel had to admit they were all taking it alarmingly well. Surprisingly, Lizzie hadn't said a word but there was no longer fear or disgust in her eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse us Sebastian and I have some business to attend to," Ciel said with a pointed look at Sebastian as he started up the stairs.

"Ciel?' Lizzie suddenly spoke, "Are you here to stay?"

Indecisiveness and doubt clouded Ciel's eyes that involuntarily shifted between ruby and sapphire, as if they knew the inner conflict struggling within Ciel. He was a soulless demon, and yet he still had the feelings of a human. There was also Sebastian to consider. Would he abandon Ciel after he consumed his soul? And why did the thought of Sebastian leaving him cause Ciel to feel such conflict. Would Sebastian stay if he asked? And what of Lizzie, it wasn't like Ciel could still marry her. He was a soulless thing, he couldn't, no _wouldn't_ taint Elizabeth's innocence and purity with his demonic being. _There is another reason you can't marry her, why you are unable to ever love her as she loves you,_ the thought traitorously whispered in Ciel's head, _it's because you are in love with…_

No, Ciel absolutely refused to continue that thought. Blinking, he stared into Lizzie's questioning emerald eyes.

"I don't know," he replied as he and Sebastian continued into his bedroom.

Two pairs of matching crimson eyes landed on the thing that had birthed their connection and tied them together these last three years. Ciel gently made his way over to the nightstand and caressed the glowing sapphire ring softly. Taking the ring in his hand, he faced Sebastian who had closed the door behind them. Sebastian eyed the ring in a ravenous manner, before meeting the eyes of Ciel Phantomhive, his master for the past three years, the demon who was willing to still give up his soul to a creature that would have been his death.

"Well Sebastian, a deal is a deal," Ciel stated, stretching out his palm that cradled the ring reverently towards Sebastian, "My soul is yours to consume."

Sebastian's expression suddenly became full of confusion and disbelieving awe.

"My lord… _Ciel_ ," the demon breathed and Ciel felt a shiver of something over than displeasure at the sound of his name on the elder demon's lips, "why are you doing this? You know that after I consume your soul our contract is invalid, so why do this."

"We made a contract. You kept your end now it's my turn. And quite frankly I have no intention of spending an eternity with a demon that hates me chained to my side," Ciel chocked with unexpected emotion.

"Oh my sweet little lord, I don't hate you."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in puzzlement.

"If you don't hate me why have you been so distant. If I didn't know any better, I would say you've been replaced by Claude Faustus," both demons' lips curled in a disgusted sneer at the mention of the stoic demon. Sebastian's eyes suddenly blazed with passion.

"I have been 'distant' because I have no idea what's going through your head. You are unlike most demons that have been before. Turning a human into a demon is rarely heard of and such beings are considered abominations to other demons," Sebastian's gaze softened when he saw the hurt expression on Ciel's face, "And yet you as a soulless demon are willing to give me my freedom. I simply cannot comprehend it."

Sebastian gently placed a hand on Ciel's check, tilting his head up so the younger demon would look at him.

"So, I ask again, Ciel, why are you doing this?" Sebastian questioned softly.

"I don't know," Ciel rasped with emotion, "I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I shouldn't be able to _feel_ at all. But God, Sebastian, I do. I care that you are forever tied to me against your will. I care that Lizzie lives a long and full life without me in it, I care that Soma and Agni believe me dead, hell I even care about the moronic servants that are the greatest and loyalist guard dogs any Queen's Watchdog has had before me. Do you not see how I suffer, Sebastian? I am drowning in these bloody feelings!" Ciel let out a teary yet harsh laugh, "I am not damned to hell, _I am damned to feel!_ "

"Oh my dear, dear Ciel," Sebastian exclaimed, kneeling down to wrap the demonling in an embrace, "Don't you know?

"Know what, you damn demon," Ciel sniffled, looking into Sebastian's eyes, taken completely by surprise at the warm affection glowing in those magenta orbs.

"That feeling does not dwell in the soul, but rather lives in the heart," Sebastian responded, placing a protective hand over Ciel's heart that was in ways more precious to the older demon than Ciel's delectable soul.

Ciel's eyes widened at Sebastian's, dare he say it, _loving_ words and actions.

As two pairs of spider lily eyes stared into their mirrored mate, both demons parted their lips as if inhaling the very essence of the other as they both leaned in, desiring to finally diffuse the tension that had always been there but never spoken of.

"Sebastian, young master!" Both demons sprang away from each other as if on fire, annoyance and frustration evident in both their gazes as Mei-Rin burst through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded.

"Beg pardon, young master but the manor is under attack!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for your continued patience and lovely reviews. Hopefully the next update will come sooner than this one. Also, check out my story _Soulmates_ that features Ciel and Sebastian as well as some other pairings that you may like. Without further ado, here's chapter four.

* * *

There were a little over a dozen demons outside the Phantomhive manor. Expressions ranging from fury, disgust, and apprehension filtered through blood red gazes. Several mouths were clamped in thin lines while others revealed deadly fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Some of them clutched emerald demon blades.

"Sebastian Michaelis show yourself," the apparent leader of the demonic mob snarled as Sebastian and Ciel appeared out of the manor. He was about the same height as Sebastian, long obsidian hair flowed down his back, sangria eyes glowed with calculating disgust and rage as they flickered between Sebastian, who had taken a defensive stance in front of his master, and Ciel.

Sebastian's eyes gleamed in recognition.

"Caim Corvinus," Sebastian said politely, "What can I do for you?"

Caim curled his lips into a sneer.

"You can either kill or hand over that _abomination_ and we'll be on our way," Caim snarled with a disgusted look at Ciel.

Sebastian's gaze hardened, mahogany eyes flaring at the threat to his master that had just come out of the other demon's mouth.

"None of the likes of you are laying one finger on my young master's head," Sebastian stated in a tone that would strike fear in the hearts of any human and quite a few demons.

"Wait Sebastian," Sebastian looked at Ciel with confusion as Ciel stepped around him to face Caim and the other demons, "Perhaps they can be reasoned with."

Ciel's red eyes studied Caim and the other demons, calculating the forces to number at least a couple of dozens.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. It is true I was human up until recently in which a demon named Hannah turned me against my will into a demon. As the guilty party is dead, let me make my intentions perfectly clear. All I ask is that you leave me and mine in peace, and I will follow suit."

"How dare you ask anything from us, you unclean brat! Your very existence poisons our bloodline. Sebastian should have killed you when he had the chance," Caim howled in contempt.

"Why are you so concerned about the purity of blood is that not the reason you fell from the heavens in the first place?" Ciel responded with an arrogant tone.

"You tolerate this thing's insolence and disrespect Sebastian?" Caim questioned incredulously.

"Actually I find my lord's insolence and disrespect quite endearing," Sebastian stated sharing a smirk with Ciel who had released a small chuckle at the statement.

Several demons shared disgusted and disapproving looks at the obvious affection between Sebastian and the fledgling.

"You are a disgrace and traitor to your own kind Sebastian Michaelis," Caim stated as he began advancing towards the manor, the other demons following.

"The only loyalty I have is to my young master and the name of Phantomhive," Sebastian said coldly, "any human or demon that threatens either of these things is an enemy that needs to be eliminated."

"You really think the likes of you and that weak fledgling can take on all of us?" Caim asked with a self-confident smirk.

Sebastian returned the smirk as Ciel's lips also curled in a confident leer.

"No, but you're not just facing us; you're facing the very name of Phantomhive," Sebastian stated as bullets suddenly rained down on the approaching demons.

Startled pained snarls let loose as the rain of bullets intensified. Up on the roof Mei-Rin joined by Baldroy glared at the unwelcomed intruders, respectively firing rifles and machine guns. Several statues were hurled by Finny as the demons began to morph into their true forms. Likenesses of wolves, bears, flies, scorpions, and snakes filled the courtyard. Eight black and Scarlett legs sprang from Caim's body, long fangs dripping with black venom. Eight red eyes sprung across his face as he glared with malicious hunger directly into Ciel's own cherry red eyes.

 _This must be the form Claude would have taken_ Ciel thought, an involuntary shiver creeping up his back.

"Young master get back into the mansion," Sebastian snarled urgently, feathers and black smoky essence filling the air as he morphed into his true form.

Before Ciel could respond he heard a shrieked "Ciel." Lizzie was charging towards him just as Caim and one of the wolf demons flew on top of Sebastian, claws and fangs snagging on his wings.

"Lizzie!" Ciel screamed in panic, gaze flickering frantically between Lizzie and a struggling Sebastian who was bellowing in rage.

Lizzie pushed Ciel out of her way. In her hand was their great grandfather's broadsword, handle a cobalt blue adorned with the Phantomhive crest. Ciel watched in amazed awe as she gracefully sliced the head clean off the wolf demon that Sebastian had managed to fling off him. Turning back to Ciel she smiled a small sad smile.

"I had hoped you would never have to see me like this."

"Lizzie…" Ciel began but broke off at the sound of a familiar voice. He saw Prince Soma and Agni standing by Sebastian. Soma fired arrows from a bow as Agni did his best to push back the army of demons.

"Aim for their heads, try to separate their heads from their bodies," Sebastian shouted.

The battle raged on, the humans and Sebastian holding their own against the demonic force.

"You should have stayed in hell," Sebastian snarled at Caim, snagging a demon blade off the headless corpse of a bear demon Lizzie had managed to kill. He swung it and managed to chop into two legs. Caim howled in pain before catching Sebastian off guard, swiping his clawed hand over the crow demon's still beautiful face.

Snatching the demon blade out of a blind, bleeding, and stunned Sebastian's hands, Caim held the weakened demon with the emerald blade kissing the delicately paled neck.

"Sebastian no!" Ciel called out.

Caim gave Ciel a vicious smile.

"Here's the deal brat, if you surrender yourself for judgement I may be inclined to let this traitor go."

"No, Ciel get out of here," Sebastian screamed in panic, knowing just what laid in store for Ciel if he ended up in Caim Corvinus' filthy claws.

Fury unlike any he had ever known filled Ciel. A roar of complete vitriol erupted out of his mouth. The din of the battle gradually silenced as the roar echoed through the manor grounds. A bolt of yellow lightening suddenly split through the darkening sky. Demons and humans alike trembled in cold fear. Rain began to pound down as Ciel began to change forms for the first time. The facade of the child Ciel Phantomhive oozed away revealing the demons' reckoning. They had all made a terrible mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Water rolled off the rippling muscles of the transforming demon in torrent rivulets as screeches of pain, rage, and rapture echoed out of Ciel's now fanged mouth. Unlike Sebastian's and the other demon's black leathered true forms, a harsher, muddy brown skin encased Ciel's muscular body. A forked, black barbed tail whipped back and forth in angry agitation. Hickory colored ram horns broke the skin and curled around Ciel's head. The most majestic and horrifying aspect of the young demon's metamorphosed design were the two wings spread out fully in a clear display of aggressive dominance. They were massive; each wing was about ten feet long. The thick, veiny onyx membranes surrounded by a bony border flared as the demon stood proud.

The newly transformed demon-human hybrid looked less like his fellow demons and more like the stain-glassed image of the fallen Lucifer found in various English church windows. The windows did not do justice to the hellish image Ciel presented as a fiend from hell. Flaming coal eyes scanned the now petrified demons' gazes. The young demon let out a bloodcurdling growl as they landed on Caim who still had a demon blade to an awed Sebastian's delicate throat.

Lightening lit up the sky as Ciel spread his twenty-foot wingspan and sailed towards Caim and Sebastian with a deafening bellow. Grabbing the offending demonic spider by the roots of his head Ciel ripped and clawed until the demon let go of a flailing Sebastian who snatched up the forgotten demon sword on the ground. For a moment Ciel and the elder demon tore at each other's tough hides until a roar of thunder muffled a shriek and ripping sound. Another yellow bolt tore the sky, revealing a blood splattered Ciel clutching the detached head of Caim Corvinus, body and legs still twitching and stuttering with phantom twitches of life before finally going still. The victorious demon stood proud and erect, barbed tail arching in a sweeping movement of triumph, crimson blood adorning his skin like the ribbons Lizzie had once smothered him in. Blood gushed from one torn wing before the sinews of muscles began to quickly regenerate. The other demons gazed in horror at the demon hybrid as Ciel's eyes glowed with bloodlust. It was as if the fires of hell itself were in those eyes.

Recognizing the frenzied and crazed look in his master's eyes Sebastian acted quickly and snatched up a terrified Lady Elizabeth who stood petrified as she gazed at her demonic fiancé.

"Everyone get inside the manor and barricade the doors now!" Sebastian yelled. Prince Soma, Agni, and Finny quickly made their way into the manor as they heard Sebastian's usually calm voice screech the order in a panicked tone.

The dozen or so demons left began to scramble for cover as Ciel began to slash in frenzied fury.

After making sure all possible entrances into the manor were secured, Sebastian quickly made his way to the roof. It was common for young demons to quickly lose control of their tempers and appetites; Sebastian himself had done so a few times before he began seeking more refined souls through contracts. Ciel, however, was an entirely different breed of creature all together. Sebastian watched in mesmerized fascination, eyes clouded in shock, terror, and lust as the beast that was Ciel Phantomhive tore into and consumed his fellow fiends of hell, all of whom were shrieking and pleading for mercy. Ciel's unhinged rage was much like his desire for revenge in life when he was a mere mortal; relentless, obsessed, and single-minded in its goal. Sebastian continued to watch as Ciel indiscriminately annihilated the enemy demons. He couldn't control the tremor of excited arousal that seductively creeped up his back at the sight of his master's delicious cruelty.

Sebastian smiled in a sardonically amused and affectionate manner. To think that this marvelous little fiend had danced so awkwardly as a mortal. The young demon's spree of death was without a doubt the most passionate and beautiful waltz Sebastian had ever witnessed. It was as if Ciel instinctively knew what places to tear and rip into that would cause the most damage and agony. The sounds of suffering permeated the air and Sebastian reveled in their elegant din. How foolish he had been in thinking he was damned serving the fledgling for all eternity. This wasn't a child, this was a proper demon of hell and every fiber in Sebastian's being was screaming to take and be taken by Ciel's cruel magnificence.

The raven demon longed to prostrate himself, throat bared as he offered his mind, heart, and body as a sacrificial offering in worship to his devil of a master. He wanted to run his tongue across that barbed tail and those lovely yet unnatural fleshy smooth wings. He longed to taste every vicious, cruel, pure, paradoxical contour of the young demon's being. His desire to sink his fanged smile into the tender flesh of Ciel's neck was almost enough to send the older demon to his knees. He could picture it perfectly, breaking skin to reach the succulent nectar underneath, slicing his own tongue so as to mix their blood, cementing their bond… Sebastian's body suddenly froze, realization causing his eyes to widen in revelation. Ciel's aggression was in direct response to the threat Caim had posed to _him_ , Sebastian, Ciel's… _Ciel's…_ he was _Ciel's..._ The raven butler continued to watch as the demon that was Ciel unconsciously defended his chosen mate.

The rain began to ease as dawn approached. Ciel ripped out the throat of a female snake demon, her gurgled screams and hisses rose to a crescendo before finally dying in the gray morning. The sun began to rose and Ciel collapsed in an exhausted heap, demonic form fading like one of his numerous nightmares in the garish light of day.

Sebastian jumped and drifted gracefully to the ground, butler aesthetic properly back in place. The courtyard was a disaster. Various demon body parts and blood littered the ground. Shrubs and the silver rose bushes Ciel had been so fond of were completely and utterly demolished. It looked as if a tornado from the very depths of hell had flown through the manor's grounds. Sebastian gently made his way to Ciel's side, kneeling down towards the young demon so as not to startle him. Ciel's startled eyes gleamed with a moment of unfamiliarity before relaxing their intense stare.

"Sebastian…" he murmured as Sebastian lovingly cradled Ciel's drained body.

"I'm here my little lord."

"The sevants? Elizabeth…" Ciel questioned in a panicked tone before Sebastian cut him off.

"They're safe. If I couldn't keep your servants and loved ones safe, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said as Ciel let out a low chuckle.

"And you?" Ciel questioned in an unusually quiet and subdued tone.

"Thanks to my lord I'm well and still here by your side," the butler replied as Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's neck, nuzzling and inhaling the comforting pine scent.

"I'm so tired," the little demon let out with a yawn.

"Rest little one. You are in definite need of it," Sebastian soothed as he made his way towards the manor with Ciel in his arms.

"My soul…?" Ciel murmured barely coherently.

"Will keep until later, my lord," Sebastian stated as he made his way into the manor, passing slumbering servants, Prince Soma, Agni, and a slumbering Elizabeth still clutching a rapier in her deceivingly fragile looking hand, upstairs to his master's room.

Unnoticed by either master or butler, the ring containing Ciel Phantomhive's precious soul glowed a sapphire of the purest yet distorted light.


	6. Chapter 6

The marmalade light kissed Ciel's pale face as his blue and amethyst eyes fluttered open. Stretching his taunt and aching muscles the young demon turned over in his luxurious bed coming face to face with Sebastian who had been watching his master sleep with a fond expression.

"I thought demons didn't need to sleep," Ciel yawned.

"We don't need to sleep per say, but it is a luxury that clearly your body desired," Sebastian replied.

"What time is it?" Ciel asked noticing the dying sun peeking out from the curtains.

"It's a quarter after seven in the evening, my lord."

"I slept that long?" Ciel responded, eyes widening in surprise.

"Indeed, but after the day you had yesterday that was to be expected. I took the luxury of sending Prince Soma and Agni to accompany Lady Elizabeth home. I must say Prince Soma seemed quite impressed with her skills," Sebastian let out an amused and knowing smile.

"I was bloody impressed. I would never had guessed that such a delicate and at times tiring slip of a girl could be that deadly with a blade," Ciel responded followed with a fairly heavy sigh, "she would have made a fine wife for a queen's guard dog."

Sebastian slightly frowned at the wistful nature of Ciel's tone.

"If I may be so bold master, she still could be."

Ciel warmly smirked before responding.

"No. The queen's guard dog is no more, and she deserves the chance of a happy and normal life, not the kind of life a soulless demon can offer. Speaking of which, we have some unfinished business to attend to if you haven't already," Ciel glanced at his nightstand and saw the ring still there in all of its sapphire glory.

"No my lord, I would never take the liberty of stealing your soul while you slept," Sebastian said before reverently retrieving the ring and kneeling at Ciel's feet. Both demons stared down at the beautiful ring, a thing that bound them as much as their contract, as if to memorize the container of the precious prize that had awakened the thing destined to be Sebastian from the deep slumber that the raven demon had surrendered to centuries ago.

"So this is it then, this is finally the end," Ciel said staring into the gaze of the demon that had gladly served as his butler for three years.

"It has been a privilege serving as your butler, but the time has come to free us both my beloved little lord," Sebastian murmured.

"I never thanked you, Sebastian, for what you did for me," Ciel spoke quietly with unexpected gratitude, "you gave me a life worth living, and for that you deserve your prize. I only hope my soul is worthy of a demon and butler who suffered well beyond what our contract demanded, and for that I am sorry."

Sebastian eyes were wide at the genuine gratitude and regret expressed by the demon who had just massacred dozens of his own kind not even twenty-four hours ago. The older demon felt a tightening in his chest and was overwhelmed with an emotion he dared not name and by all laws of nature should be unable to feel at all. _Feeling does not dwell in the soul, but rather lives in the heart,_ Sebastian almost let out a sardonic snort as the words he had confessed to Ciel came back to haunt him. _You damn me, you infuriating, sinfully beautiful creature._

Sebastian gently placed the ring in Ciel's palm as he slowly pulled off his white gloves before tenderly cupping Ciel's cheek, thumb sweeping below the glowing contract seal.

"It is I who must apologize. I should never had let you out of my arms. It is because of my failure to protect you, as our contract demanded that I have damned you to an unwanted fate. Please forgive me, Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock before tenderly cupping Sebastian's cheek in return.

"It may not have been what I wanted, but perhaps it is a fate I deserve, after all I did put you through hell so perhaps this is a just twist in my existence," Ciel let out a little laugh that Sebastian returned before gently caressing the ring one last time.

"Are you ready my lord?" Sebastian asked with barely concealed hunger in his glowing ruby eyes. Ciel gave a nod before speaking his last order to his demon butler.

"This is an order Sebastian, take and eat the soul that has been yours for the last three years."

"Yes, my lord."

Black feathers surrounded Sebastian's body as he transformed into his true form, midnight, inky substance blotching out the last dying rays of the setting sun. Holding the ring between two long fingers, Sebastian used an onyx claw to smash and shatter the ring that contained the rarest and most glorious soul the raven demon had ever come across in his millennium of existence.

The soul glowed a bright cerulean so stunning that it astounded Sebastian. It floated towards Sebastian as if it knew instinctively to whom it belonged. Sebastian opened his fanged and salivating mouth and began to inhale the fragrant substance. The demon couldn't hold back the snarls, groans, and whimpers of pure elation as Ciel Phantomhive's soul slowly oozed its way down Sebastian's throat. The demon sangria eyes widened as his serpentine tongue twined with the very thing it had longed so long for. _Oh sweet, merciless Lucifer._

The taste was indescribable. There was nothing like it in heaven, hell, purgatory, or earth. It was as if the demon was tasting the culmination of God, Satan, and every other divine being that had ever or would ever exist. This soul, this perfect soul was worth waiting through the centuries, was worth falling from heaven and descending into hell, was worth death and annihilation simply to have a chance of possessing this essence of utterly tainted purity.

Tears of rapture and wonderment fell from the demon's eyes. How was it that _he_ was the one, what elusive piece of fate, had deemed him worthy of meeting the extraordinary child who had changed everything and willingly gave the most precious treasure in existence to a lowly demon such as himself? How had it come to be that this complex child awoke feelings that the older demon had never even known he was cable of? As the last of Ciel's soul drifted through Sebastian's being, the older demon realized that there was no use, nor was he cable, in denying the truth that he was irrevocably in love with Ciel Phantomhive.

Meanwhile Ciel had all but collapsed onto his bed, contracted eye burning as it began to ooze blood. Surprisingly the sensation wasn't painful. The more startling turn of events was not only was it pleasant, it was _sensational._ The young demon had never felt so connected to another being, but as the last of his soul slid down Sebastian's gullet, he could not deny the desire, the wonderment, and the love he had never admitted to even himself for the being in front of him.

Now matching sapphire blue eyes opened only to lock with ruby red eyes filled with possessive hunger. Rather than sating Sebastian's hunger the soul had merely whetted the demon's appetite for an entirely different kind of feast. Neither being hesitated, the older pouncing on the younger as the younger pulled him down.

Sebastian's mouth claimed Ciel's as their blood sung the words _lover, mate,_ and _mine_ through their demonic bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel's human façade melted away, wings and tail engulfing Sebastian in all of the elder's feathered glory. Sebastian nipped and licked all over Ciel's face, his own onyx ram horns eagerly rubbing against the younger's. Ciel flipped Sebastian onto his back, growling in heated arousal as he tangled his own demonic being even further with Sebastian.

 _We've always meant to be like this. This is right._ The thought filtered across Ciel's mind before he completely succumbed to his demonic nature, trailing harsh bites, licks, and kisses down Sebastian's black leathered form before reaching Sebastian's erection.

Even by human standards, Sebastian's cock was magnificent. Long and elegant, the ebony pigment contrasted with the pearly tears it was weeping revealed the devil's otherworldly nature. Ciel snarled hungrily and harshly bit at the gorgeous length.

Sebastian howled in pain painted with pleasure, shaking the walls of the room in his raging ecstasy.

The young demon found himself enamored with the taste of raw _power_ emanating from Sebastian's pre-ejaculation. Blood colored eyes caressed the figure of his chosen mate. Sebastian's midnight leathered physique displayed muscular but not overly so silky smooth skin, a feline grace not unlike that of a panther. A mane of ebony velvet covered handsome shoulders sheltering majestic feathered wings. A sharp and stately nose, beaklike but not unattractively, centered in a face just as lovely if not a more attractive version of Sebastian's common butler aesthetic. Meeting Sebastian's equally crimson passion filled eyes, Ciel engulfed the entirety of the older devil's cock. Sebastian cried out, sobbing _actually sobbing_ out Ciel's, _his mate's_ name, inky passion breaking and spilling out the earl's bedroom window into the night.

Ciel continued to gulp down Sebastian's cock, muffled groans and growls bleeding out of his throat. His and Sebastian's sobs, shouts, whines, and whimpers bled together in the world's ugliest and most beautiful symphony culminating in one final deafening crescendo as Sebastian spent in great heaves down his paramour's throat, writhing beneath Ciel's relentless passion.

Releasing Sebastian's now spent and bloody cock with a plop, Ciel crawled up the elder's lithe and relaxed body, nudging his own swollen member between Sebastian's legs. Letting out an unexpected growl, Sebastian quickly flipped Ciel onto his back. Ciel's wings flared in surprise as his tail whipped smoothly back and forth in agitated excitement.

"Not so fast little imp, it's my turn now," Sebastian purred in a tone dripping with sinful and sinister promise. Ciel mewed as Sebastian rough handled the young demon onto his front. Sebastian purred in satisfaction as he admired those magnificent wings now flushed with pleasure. He worshipfully lapped and nipped at the swollen fleshy wings, chuckling quietly to himself as his ministrations caused Ciel to produce sweet mewls and squeaks. _Such a fierce form, but alas he's just a kitten in the body of a tiger._

"Do you have any idea…" Sebastian growled in a dialect of Verbis Diablo that Ciel instinctively knew and whimpered in response, "how long…" Sebastian began pumping his hardening member with one black clawed hand as several dark inky tendrils flowed into Ciel's ass; "I've wanted to defile this delectable chalice of tainted soul?" Sebastian snarled and Ciel let out a submissive whine as the demon sprayed his porcelain desire in and all over the young demon's backside.

"Seba…Sebastian!" Ciel panted in Verbis Diablo, "Please!"

Sebastian snarled as he thrusted his entire length into Ciel's strong and tight body. Both demons' eyes rolled back simultaneously in pleasure as Sebastian collapsed around Ciel, as if sheltering his beloved in his adoration and devotion. Both beings trembled in pleasure, love, and need. Reluctantly, as if afraid the act would be finished far too quickly, Sebastian slowly began to move within his chosen mate, never leaving his beloved's body fully.

Ciel chanted his lover's name as if it was a mantra.

"Sebastian, my Sebastian," Ciel quietly called out.

"My treasured little king, my sweet Ciel" Sebastian rumbled, "What have you done to me?"

Determined to see if it was possible to entwine even further Ciel wrapped his barbed tail around Sebastian's torso and throat to which Sebastian growled and reveled in the blood and essence seeping out of his own being in gentle and small rivulets. Responding Sebastian sped his thrusts, Ciel screaming and howling in response.

 _Mine, mine, mine he's mine, my mate, my God, my Devil, my heaven, my hell._ Sebastian's thoughts ran desperately and possessively through his head. He needed to claim this magnificent creature. Consuming Ciel's unspeakably beautiful soul was simply not enough, Sebastian needed to claim every inch of him, every thought and feeling of this divine being whom he had been foolish enough to fall for.

The air crackled with dark energy. Black feathers and sticky element thick like molasses permeated the air. Ciel's dilated sangria eyes glowed like hot coals. The young demon felt smothered in the scent, taste, and feel of Sebastian. Pumping his wings Ciel nipped at the meaty muscle of Sebastian's stately throat. At his lover's taste, Ciel couldn't fight the desire to sink his sharp teeth into Sebastian's throat.

"Ciel!" Sebastian screamed as Ciel gulped Sebastian's wine flavored blood. Growling, Sebastian curved his head and sunk his teeth into Ciel's throat.

Outside the sky shrieked in horror and awe as golden and cobalt bolts tore through the stratosphere. The earth shook as down below the magmatic fires and flames burst and hissed in cruel triumph.

Heaven, hell, and earth trembled at the union of two fiends of hell while within the Phantomhive manor Ciel and Sebastian declared their claims upon each other. Both roared out their releases. On the flesh of their throats, matching violent pentagram brands formed in the coagulated blood.

"Mine," Sebastian murmured gently to his spent mate. Ciel's lips curved in a wicked smirk showing off crimson stained fangs.

"As you are mine, lover."

Across down two reapers sat drinking tea. They had just reaped several souls that had been in a carriage accident. Their cinematic records had been reaped efficiently; no notes of interest or conspicuous nature to be made. However, if the unexpected divulges of the past couple of days were any indication, both sensed there would be much happenings and incidents in the near future. _Which means over time and paper work. Damn._ The stoic reaper glared and sighed in exasperation at his pouting flaming haired partner. _The next few weeks are going to be hell on earth. Literally, it seems._


	8. Chapter 8

They made love two more times that night and heaven and hell trembled as the veil between worlds ripped like a spider's web dismantled by two fierce, flying beasts. By the time the two demons were sated, for the time being, as both demon knew they weren't done, indeed would never be satisfied no matter how many times they had each other, the sun was high in the sky.

The pale human form of Sebastian lounged on the broken bed, Ciel sprawled on his suave chest, again donning the guise of a child he no longer was. The bed had broken sometime between the second and third rounds, unable to support the amorous attentions of the two mates.

Sebastian traced his brand on Ciel's throat with a single black nailed digit as Ciel indulgently hummed, eyelashes fluttering in the sun's intrusive rays.

"Young master," Sebastian whispered, reluctant to disturb the afterglow of their mating.

"I'd say we are past the formalities Sebastian, wouldn't you," Ciel purred in amusement, cheekily nipping at Sebastian's brand.

"I suppose so darling, but there is still the issue of what happens when we eventually have to leave this room." Ciel let out a sigh and sat up to better look upon his mate's face. _Such a handsome face it is, too._

"I honestly don't know. I feel like that for the first time I'm not a puppet to Fate's whims. It's not a familiar feeling. Is there some rule where demons not under a contract must dwell in hell? You are no longer contracted to me, I assume." Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel affectionately on the head.

"No lover, but I am still bound to you as you are to me. Indeed, I doubt anyone or anything could break our bond now." Sebastian lips curled in a possessive smile, revealing glistening fangs.

"You like that, don't you, that I'm still marked as yours," Ciel accused as Sebastian mouthed at his mating brand. The demon chuckled in response.

"Very much so, my little prince of evil," Sebastian rumpled lasciviously.

"So, are we celebrating our honeymoon in eternal fire?" Ciel half-jokingly questioned.

"If that's what you desire, mate of mine, but no we don't _have_ to go anywhere. We can even stay at this manor if that is what you desire."

"No," Ciel responded automatically. "We cannot stay here. This manor has been attacked too many times. Our staying here puts the servants, Soma, Agni, Lizzie, and everyone we're acquainted with at risk."

"Where do you wish to go, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Out of Britain." Ciel responded resolutely. Sebastian smiled.

"France is lovely during this time of year and there is an abundance of cultured souls." Before Ciel could respond there was a hesitant knock on the door. With his heightened hearing Ciel detected Mei-Rin's timid voice.

"Um, master do you want some tea?"

"Looks like this is our wake-up call to go fraternize with the mortals," Ciel sighed regretfully, reluctant to get up from his mate's embrace. "Tell the others we'll be down soon Mei-Rin."

Sebastian let out a hearty laugh as Mei-Rin stuttered a reply and made a hasty exit down stairs. Ciel raised his eyebrows at the near hysterical Sebastian.

"Just what is so funny?"

"Do you plan for us to announce our mating to the rest of the manor by leaving this room in our current states, my lord?" Sebastian asked teasingly between snickers.

"Oh, shut up and dress me demon. Besides, they probably heard everything anyways," Ciel said as he made his way out of Sebastian's arms and headed towards the bath. Sebastian shot up and snatched his beautiful mate back up into his arms.

"Our going back to the world can wait a few moments longer," Sebastian murmured as he kissed upwards the unmarked side of Ciel's throat. Ciel chuckled and smiled wickedly.

"Didn't you get enough last night," he asked as Sebastian threw him on the wreckage of the bed.

"Never," the older demon growled as he leaned towards Ciel's grinning mouth. Surprising his mate, Ciel quickly flipped them over and captured Sebastian's passion flavored lips, pinning the elder down and holding his wrists captive in a tight grip.

"It's my turn," the little fiend rumbled as Sebastian shivered in excitement before smirking amusedly up at his former master. Releasing Sebastian's deceivingly delicate looking wrists, Ciel captured Sebastian's cherry red lips, digging black nails bitingly into the elder's defined pectorals. In return Sebastian dug one hand in Ciel's navy hair, black claws clamping the short locks in an unforgiving grip as he slid his hand downward to stroke Ciel's hard, weeping cock. Ciel couldn't resist letting out a low moan before gently slapping Sebastian's hand away from his cock.

"No. I want to spend inside of you," Ciel demanded.

"I think you are a little too _little,_ sweetling," Sebastian cooed condescendingly. Ciel growled before smirking devilishly.

"We'll see." Ciel slithered down Sebastian's body, admiring the pale marble banquet of his mate's human form. They had both been too worked up the other night to change back into their human forms, unwilling to separate and leave the other's essence even for a moment. Neither had ever felt so close to another before last night, chassises bleeding together to form one dark beast that could swallow the world if it wasn't so enamored with the two hearts forming it. The experience was the most erotic experience of both demon's existence. For Sebastian the taking of Ciel's soul had _almost_ paled in comparison to the sticky making of hell's love they had both vigorously made.

Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's human cock, tonguing his testicles before reaching Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian smelled like the ethos before the sea was the sea, like a burning flame, accented with the fresh scent of cinnamon and grass from the Garden of Eden. Ciel's mouth watered as he greedily slurped and suckled the intoxicating taste from Sebastian's entrance. The older groaned in pleasure, content to allow his mate his fill of him, but the younger demon apparently had other ideas.

Straddling his mate, Ciel bit his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes in intense concentration. Sebastian confusedly watched his mate until he felt something brush his thighs. Sebastian's eyes widened and Ciel smirked wickedly as his barbed tail swept up and down his mate's thighs and legs. Locking eyes with Sebastian's impassioned sangria irises, Ciel sunk onto Sebastian's long, iron-hard cock as he simultaneously penetrated Sebastian with his tail, burying the appendage as far as it could go into his mate. Sebastian let out a booming bellow as Ciel let out a shrieking howl of pleasure.

Both beings moved frantically in tandem with each other, red eyes flaming with undying passion. This was yet another reason they needed to get away from the manor; they needed time to solidify their new bond. The fact of the matter was if they stayed where they were, the manor wasn't going to survive their tenacious matings anymore than the bed did. Between loving, desperate kisses, Ciel and Sebastian's groans, shrieks, and howls continued to grow in pitch. As both reached climax, they simultaneously sunk sharp fangs into the other's bond mark, noises growing higher and higher in frequency until…

Ciel and Sebastian slowly came back to each other, nuzzling at the other's face and humming their contentment. Ciel also became aware of the multiple panicked shouts downstairs.

"What are those imbeciles on about now?" Ciel huffed to which Sebastian laughed.

"My guess would be more examples of _that_ , my loud, little lord," Sebastian responded as he tilted his head towards the shattered window next to the bed.

"I suppose I can always rebuild this manor _again_ , my love." Sebastian grinned cheekily as Ciel gave him a lighthearted slap to his beautiful face.


End file.
